The present embodiments relate to lighting for rendering from medical data. As part of many medical procedures, a system scans a patient, and then the resulting data is used to visualize a representation of the patient. Up until now the visualization process included using artificial created lighting effects. The artificial lighting effects are employed to help with depth and shape perception. This process is used for preoperative planning, diagnosing of patients, and intraoperative actions. Lighting effects are important to help the doctor know what it is that they are viewing, so that the doctor does not make unnecessary mistakes based off of incomplete data.